Discord is only an Inch Away
by PuellarumAmica
Summary: Post BoO, though reading the story is not needed for this. SYOC. Slight Summary Change. It has been years since Gaea has been defeated and the Romans and Greeks are on good terms. However when the Oracle predicts a new prophecy of Five demigods shadowed to defeat the goddess of Discord things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a PJO Syoc. It will based after the Blood of Olympus but no worries you do not need to read the book in order to submit. I'll just talk about the things that everyone expects to happen (them defeating Gaea,Everyone getting along etc)**

**Form is on my profile**

* * *

><p>Eris watched the camp in contempt. She had to admit Camp Half-Blood was an interesting place, a good place to keep an array of demigods in the other gods hands. If needed they would able to fight instantly. Plus the demigods weren't exactly weak either, managing to defeat both Kronos and Gaea but that was only because they were in a group. A smaller group of three or four wouldn't even be able to face off against someone like herself.<p>

Sure she had heard of the battle Perseus Jackson had against Ares but that was years ago and her half-brother Ares wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to battle. He might have been the god of war but when it came down to it he only did things to please himself or Aphrodite. Eris upturned her nose at the thought of the Goddess of love. She turned her attention back to the camp.

When she was around discord often followed and at the moment it was. A son of Ares was yelling at a son of Hermes as a daughter of Athena approached them yelling at them to stop fighting. She always enjoyed watching mortals fight but that wasn't her main objective. She was looking for one of those Children of the big three. She knew that three of them had been born in the last few years and thought not all of them were presently at Camp Half-Blood she knew she would be able to see at least one. She let her eyes go over the demigods she saw.

None of them showed any amazing strength or talent but that was partly her fault. The fight was getting more intense. The blonde Athena girl and the Ares boy were yelling at each other as the Hermes kid sneaked away with an impish grin. She sighed and then did something she didn't expect herself to do. She changed into a camper, the ugly orange shirt included. And then she walked out of the woods and past the group. The Athena girl glanced her way for a moment in confusion but quickly went back to the Ares boy. Eris couldn't help but smirk.

Once she got far enough she disappeared back in to the shadows as the campers ran around. Narrowing her eyes as a boy came running up to the house she was near. He pounded on the door and she heard footsteps in and the door opened. The boy, out of breath gasped. Eris tensed as she saw two people, Chiron and Dionysus.

"What is it Wendell?" Dionysus asked. He took a sip of Coke. The boy looked annoyed.

"Walter...but Rachel! There's another prophecy!" Chiron looked exasperated as he climbed out of the large building and Dionysus followed. Chiron and Walter practically ran away while Dionysus stayed where he was. He took another sip of Coke and frowned.

"Eris, I didn't expect you to get out of Tartarus so soon." He glanced her way and Eris didn't bother saying a word. "You need to leave before I decide to smite you." Eris sneered at him.

"Very well Dionysus but you are warned, something is coming and you will not be able to handle it." Dionysus waved a hand at her and started to walk the way Chiron and Walter had walked.

Eris watched him go before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2- Charlotte

**So Alexei's creator wanted to change his age. So now he is 16 instead of 13. **

* * *

><p>CHARLOTTE<p>

Charlotte sat in a chair in the infirmary watching her friend. Currently Leigh was covering Rachel up with sheets from one of the beds. Charlotte couldn't help but think that sometimes she forgot Leigh was not just a demigod but also a healer. The daughter of Apollo spent a lot of her time in the infirmary, wrapping bandages on people. Charlotte wasn't in the infirmary much so she didn't really know the other things she did.

"Are you nervous about the prophecy Char?" Leigh suddenly broke the silence. Charlotte looked at Leigh in surprise. The brunette turned and looked at Charlotte. "I mean the line in there was in reference to you, T_he Archer and The Snow shall leave with secrets to record, _you're like the only child of Khione at the camp now." That part was true. Slowly Charlotte's other siblings had gone off to join their mother. Though to be honest that was probably Khione's plan in the first place, to have loyal servants that had similar abilities to her, it was the only reason Charlotte could think of since her mother hated mortal so much. Honestly though, Charlotte had not been thinking about,her mind was in other places.

"What about you?" Charlotte found herself asking. "It mentions an archer, which refers to a child of Apollo." Leigh glanced at Rachel and shrugged.

"There are tons of us, at least for now." She replied with a dark look. Despite that Leigh had never met her father Charlotte knew that he was going to be punished for the war was troubling her. In fact no one had heard anything of Apollo in a very long time aside from the few prophecies here and there. Though that could have been because Zeus didn't want the mortals out of wack. "And over half of us are actually archers so the chance of me being chosen is slim." Leigh said.

Suddenly large clunky footsteps entered the infirmary. Leigh scowled. Charlotte had noticed this often happened; the children of Apollo were very serious about their patients and helping them. "There's someone trying to sleep in here!" Leigh said harshly as a son of Hermes came into view. The boy gave her a look to say ' Are you serious'?

"Don't you want her to wake up?" He asked. Leigh turned away from him and Charlotte couldn't help but crack a small smile. He turned to Charlotte and rubbed the back of his neck. "Chiron wants you in the Big House immediately. " He said a little hesitantly, almost like he expected Charlotte to freeze him. Charlotte stood up and nodded.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." The boy turned and dashed off. Leigh frowned again and then chuckled slightly. Charlotte looked over at her.

"What?" She asked curiously. Leigh smiled and looked over at him.

"He seemed kind of terrified off you, deserved it though, he's going to bother Rachel by clunking around like that." Charlotte shook her head at her friend and let the corners of her mouth upturn just in the slightest.

"See you in a bit."

"Yeah." Leigh responded simply.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly. She backed up as she was met with the face of Rosa Assuro, daughter of Hades. Rosa huffed at her and moved out of the way. Charlotte walked in. "Hey Charlotte." Charlotte turned and was surprised to Reynie Harper, a son of Aphrodite. Reynie was an interesting demigod, mostly because he was blind, but that didn't prevent him from doing most things beside reading. He often said his to Charlotte when she had passed him. She wasn't one-hundred percent how he knew she was there but he just did.<p>

"Hi." She replied. She glanced around the room to only see Mr. D and Chiron sitting. Chiron was in his wheel chair mode. He gestured for her to sit down. Rosa moved past her and sat at the end of the table. Charlotte took the seat nearest to the door.

"Thank you for coming Charlotte." Chiron said. Mr.D took a drink of his Coke and frowned. Everyone in the room knew he didn't really care all that much about the situation. After all he was still adapting back to camp life. Before the war ended Zeus had made him come back to Olympus, but now he had returned and was grumpy as ever, drinking his coke and calling people by the wrong names.

Charlotte said nothing in return. Chiron looked at the three of them. "At the moment you three are three out of the five who will be going on this quest." Charlotte bit her lip. Rosa was one of the only children of Hades here, and since the prophecy mentioning death and love prevail it made sense to have a child of Hades here. The only other one that was currently alive, Nico Di Angelo, was currently Camp Jupiter. Reynie on the other hand confused her. He was strong and able to fight but how they had chosen him to be on the quest, well she had no idea.

"And if you haven't heard the prophecy I will repeat it.

"

_Five Half-Bloods shall leave to the City of Water Chains_

_Only to be face with a deadly memories of pain_

_The Archer and The Snow shall leave with secrets to record  
><em>

_When discord comes the only savior will be concord_

_But to receive the savior a sacrifice must be made_

_And until death or love prevail discord shall wade."_

Chiron stopped. "We need two other people, a son or daughter of Apollo and one other person. Since you are all going on the quest we wanted to bring you in to speak about it. Though keep in mind it will be our final decision." Chiron said. Rosa sat back in her chair and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but perhaps we should bring in that prankster from Cabin number three." Rosa said. Charlotte watched her as Reynie tapped his fingers against the table. Rosa scowled at herself. "We do have to go to 'the City of Water Chains', whatever that means." Charlotte said nothing. As far she knew Rosa was speaking about Alexei Levi, the son or daughter, depending on how he/she was feeling that day, of Poseidon. Reynie shrugged.

"Why not, Alexei's pretty powerful, plus you know we have to deal with that water and stuff." Reynie said with a smirk. For some reason Charlotte felt as though he was planning something. Chiron nodded.

"Very well but who should we have for the archer?" Charlotte pursed her lips and then to her surprise she found herself speaking.

"Leigh Ramone." Everyone turned her way as she spoke. Rosa raised an eyebrow at her. Chiron watched her, waiting for an explanation. Charlotte swallowed, not enjoying the position she put herself in. "Leigh is one of the older children of Apollo, she is both an archer and a healer which we could use." Charlotte felt as though she was making a speech. "Plus she is fairly logical and calm when she wants to be, she would be a good addition to the quest." Chiron glanced over at Rosa and Reynie waiting for them to say something.

Mr. D sighed, looking extremely bored. Reynie shrugged. "Yeah, sure, seems fine as long as she doesn't pester me." He said. Charlotte frowned despite the fact that he couldn't see it. If Charlotte had to guess, he wouldn't care even if he could see it. Rosa pursed her lips and then nodded. Charlotte had a feeling she was not friends with the Apollo kids, meaning the only experience she had with them was when she was in the infirmary trying to get out. Something like that never ended well.

"Okay." Rosa finally said. Charlotte smiled but quickly took it off her face as Chiron wheeled himself to the door.

"Very well. Supper is soon, so I suggest you get something to eat, find Alexei and Leigh during dinner and tell them they are wanted for the quest. Then after dinner I want all five of you to come back here and we can discuss the quest. You will leave tomorrow morning. Chiron opened the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chapter is kinda short but I didn't have much time to write it, since i have something i need to go to in like 15 minutes. <strong>


End file.
